


What comes around comes around Sammy

by HaleArgent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleArgent/pseuds/HaleArgent
Summary: Sam and Crowley try to find the perfect time to tell Dean about their relationship, thinking that you could help them





	

"If you want him to admit him wanting to date you, you need to make him think it's his idea" Sam coped you with Crowley by his side, being unhelpful as always  
"I don't care about that stuff... I've told you that, many times" you were frustrated and just dropped your body to the couch. "Why are you trying to be involved in your brother's sex-life?" you asked Sam and placed a decoration pillow behind your head  
"You have to, please" he begged you. You turned around, but it also made your shorts raise a bit  
"People don't usually try to set their ex's up on dates with their brothers. You know that it's not normal, right?" you talked to him as he was a child  
"He could be finally settling down, and out of all his hook-ups you are my favorite" he was trying to be helpful  
"It was one time, and as sweet and lovely as that sounds coming out of your mouth, I'll recline your offer" you closed your eyes

You could hear Crowley take a few steps your way but pressed the pillow harder on your face  
"At first I didn't see the appeal, but now... I've never been more proud of you or your brother" Crowley said to Sam, taking a step forward  
You lifted your head from the pillow to ask Sam "did the king of Hell just compliment my ass?"  
"You should be proud" Crowley said. You could hear a camera and see a flash.  
"He took a picture too" Sam informed you  
"I assumed it was him. You have seen my ass about a million times. It's probably stuck there forever" you rolled your eyes  
"Thank God" Sam kissed his index and middle fingers and straightened his hand as a praise  
"I don't think God had anything to do with it now did he..." Crowley said harshly  
"Actually, he didn't. Lucifer did help though, strangely" Sam wondered  
"And as a king of Hell, I wasn't invited to the party?" Crowley was being bitter  
"Don't go there, it's not a happy place" Sam rubbed his forehead  
"Well, neither is Hell" he bitched under his breath and started to walk towards the door, "after everything I've done for that man"  
"Crowley..." Sam ran after him. Don't know if you could call it running since his normal steps were so long he didn't have time to get to the running part. "This was your idea, we can't tell Dean about us until he is happy"  
"As happy as that turt-faced, daddy issued, alcoholic can be" he rolled his eyes. "Sorry" he apologized to Sam without meaning it  
"It's fine" Sam hugged his pocket-sized secret boyfriend. Everyone knew, except Dean

It took a while but Dean eventually showed up. He had a box in his hand, big enough to fit almost a rolled garden hose.   
You and Sam were sitting on the couch, Crowley on the chair next to it. Sam bumped you with his elbow, suggesting Dean had brought something for you, but you shook your head as no. You counted one, two, three on your finger and pointed your sleeping buddy  
"I love this city! I found a place that makes pies the size of Crowley" Dean announced.   
Sam turned to hissing Crowley "it's fine" Sam whispered and patted Crowley's hand  
"Look at it. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Dean tilted the pie in the box, but not too much. He wasn't going to risk losing his pie¨  
"He is happy now" you winked at Sam.

They waited until Dean had taken a bite of his newest love of his life. Sam was about to tell him but he blurted out "me and Crowley... we are..." he looked at Crowley. The king of Hell was ready to come out but instead of telling Dean he said "we are going" and kissed you. It took you by surprise, this was not part of the plan!  
And they fled the scene

Dean looked at you for a while, with a wondering look in his deep, light green eyes  
"Care to explain?" he asked you, lowering his pie fork  
"What's there to explain?" you said slowly and took a fork out of the silver wear drawer and tried to take a bite of his pie  
Before you could steal a piece he pulled it further from you "mine"  
"But... just one bite" you made your best begging face you could but it was all for nothing  
"I don't like sharing." he said coldly, "not with anyone, if something is mine, it is mine. Not Sam's. Mine" his leer was intense. His possessiveness made him even more attractive than the angel-looking demon hunter he was.  
You quickly stole a piece of his pie. The possessiveness turned to shocked and revengeful. "You are going to pay for that"  
"I already know how" you winked and went to get a full bottle of Jack from the library, he stayed behind. When you had returned he wasn't there, but you could see the Sam's bedroom door open. You took two knives and went there.

Dean was laying on his brother's bed, on his boxers waiting. "Were you scared already?" he belittled you, looking at the knives  
"Not at all" you answered him and handed a knife to his hand   
"It's not that kind of a cork" Dean took the bottle from your hands and took a draught, "see?"  
"Wrong again" you took the bottle back and cut a small line on your wrist  
"We can get you a therapist, there is no need to kill yourself here" he put his hands up  
You were getting impatient. You took his hand and made a small cut on his wrist. He looked horrified. You took a sip of Jack and kissed the cut, licking the cut away while sterilizing the wound. He hissed a little from the pain. "You try" you commanded while you took off your shirt and shorts.   
He sipped the Jack but swallowed it quickly.  
"Don't swallow" you said and handed your wrist for him.   
This time, he didn't swallow. He did just as you did sip, lick and drink.   
You leaned your had of pleasure and breathed deep  
"This is kinda weird" he said and looked at his wrist  
"Should've known. If one Winchester is afraid to try it, so is the other" you sighed. It got Dean's attention.  
"Sam was afraid to do this? Of course he is. He is just a baby"  
Once again you were grateful of the Winchester manliness-competitions. "You aren't that interested either, I should get back to my room" you were about to leave the room but Dean stopped you  
"Not so fast, Sweetheart. What's next?" he grabbed the knife back  
You closed Sam's bedroom door and cut Dean's chest. "We make a trail" 

__________________________________________________________

"I'm not letting you do that again, just so you know" Sam glanced at Crowley with disappointment  
"Like taking a lolly from a baby. They shouldn't say it if I'm not allowed to do it" Crowley rolled his eyes  
"I'll make sure you won't" Sam said grabbing his boyfriend's scruffy face, giving him a kiss  
"Be careful, I might take your soul while I'm at it" Crowley smoldered  
"I don't care if Dean finds out" Sam said and made out his way to the bedroom hallway with Crowley, bumping into some walls on the way

__________________________________________________________

"Just fuck me!" you screamed for Dean to stop teasing you  
"But I like this now" Dean cut you just above your hard sensual nipple and played with his tongue on it^  
"DEAN!" you screamed out of pleasure

__________________________________________________________

 

"Dean sounds happy" Crowley caught his breath a bit. As Crowley was leaning against the door, Sam opened it. Crowley tripped on Dean's jeans when walking inside.

"What is this?" Crowley asked. Sam's jaw was open and couldn't stop looking at you and his brother, having sex in his bed, that was now covered with small amounts of blood all over.  
You and Dean gave each other a glances and escaped to your rooms.  
"This may not be the right time to ask this but... can we try that?" Crowley asked but Sam just kept looking at his bed

_________________________________________________________

You could hear Dean laughing in his room, not that you wouldn't be laughing too at Sam's reaction. You both got dressed and went to eat the rest of Dean's pie. This time he did share


End file.
